footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil v Belgium (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Brazil v Belgium was a match which took place at the Kazan Arena on Friday 6 July 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Brazil midfielder Casemiro is suspended and will be replaced by Fernandinho, head coach Tite has confirmed. Left-back Marcelo, who was not fully fit for their last game, has recovered from a back problem and will reclaim a starting spot from Filipe Luis. Winger Douglas Costa is also available, having overcome a muscle injury. Belgium are hopeful that winger Adnan Januzaj will be fit, having been unavailable for their last match because of an unspecified injury. Head coach Roberto Martinez has reported no other fitness concerns. Belgium's dramatic fightback against Japan saw them become the first side to win a World Cup game from 2-0 down for 48 years, but another slow start on Friday against Brazil is likely to prove fatal. The Brazilians may be best known, historically, for their 'jogo bonito' (beautiful game), but the current side are miserly in defence. They have conceded just once so far in Russia and have kept clean sheets in 19 of their 25 matches under head coach Tite. Belgium do, however, have the individual quality to give the five-time champions their biggest test yet. Both these sides had three players each on the 2017 Ballon d'Or shortlist; Neymar, Marcelo and Philippe Coutinho for Brazil, with Kevin de Bruyne, Eden Hazard and Dries Mertens representing Belgium. Similarly, The Guardian's list of the world's 100 best footballers, released in December, included 10 Brazilians and seven Belgians. So while the South Americans will begin as favourites, there is no reason for the Red Devils to have an inferiority complex. Head to head This will be the fifth game between these sides. The first encounter was a friendly in Brussels in 1963 which Belgium won 5-1 but Brazil have won the subsequent three meetings. Their only previous World Cup encounter was in the round of 16 in 2002. Brazil won 2-0 through second-half goals from Rivaldo and Ronaldo and went on to win the tournament. Match Belgium produced a brilliant performance to knock five-time winners Brazil out of the World Cup and reach the semi-finals for the first time since 1986. Roberto Martinez's side turned on the style in Kazan to clock up their fifth straight win of the tournament and ensure the semi-finals will be contested by four European sides for the first time since 2006. Brazil had conceded just one goal in their past four games in Russia but were behind early when Nacer Chadli's corner struck Fernandinho's arm and flew into the net, the 10th own goal of this World Cup. Fernandinho's Manchester City team-mate Kevin de Bruyne doubled Belgium's lead with a sublime arrowed finish from 20 yards after Romelu Lukaku's powerful run. In an entertaining and open game, Brazil hit the post when the match was goalless - Thiago Silva missing in front of a gaping net after Neymar's corner - before substitute Renato Augusto gave Brazil hope with a headed goal after Philippe Coutinho's delicious pass. However, the South Americans became the latest heavyweight to depart the competition after holders Germany and other past winners Argentina, Spain and Uruguay. There were scenes of jubilation where Belgium's fans were gathered after the match at the Kazan Arena. Chadli posed for selfies and handed his shirt to a fan as Martinez's team stayed out on the pitch to soak up the atmosphere long after the final whistle. There is a steely determination about this Belgium side that they did not have four years ago when they narrowly lost a quarter-final to Argentina. Eight of the starting 11 against Brazil also started that game in Brasilia in 2014 but this time there was no hard luck story as the Red Devils ruthlessly dispatched the most successful country in World Cup history. Energy and belief is coursing through a Belgium team packed with Premier League winners, and many are starting to seriously ask whether this squad full of thirtysomethings is finally about to deliver. If there was a touch of fortune about the first goal as the ball flew off Fernandinho's arm and into the net, the second was beautifully crafted. Lukaku has scored four times at this tournament but his run which led to De Bruyne making it 2-0 was a sight to behold, the striker receiving the ball inside his own half before turning and embarking on a superb run. On a glorious night in Belgium football history, there was one negative as defender Thomas Meunier picked up another booking and will be suspended against France. In May 2016, Martinez was out of a job after being sacked by Everton. A banner saying "Time to go Roberto" was flown over Goodison just days before his dismissal. Now the Spaniard is one win away from steering Belgium to a first ever World Cup final. In the last 16, Martinez made two key changes as his side came from 2-0 down against Japan to win 3-2 - substitutes Marouane Fellaini and Chadli scoring the second and third goals. He promoted Fellaini and Chadli to the starting line-up against Brazil and both played their part in what will go down as a famous Belgium win as Martinez successfully changed his system, going narrower to deny Neymar and Philippe Coutinho space. Belgium are unbeaten in 24 games under the 44-year-old since he lost his first game in charge against Spain in September 2016. Thousands of Brazil fans had packed the Kazan Arena hoping to see their team take a huge step towards a first World Cup triumph since 2002. At the end, some were in tears. Brazil had arrived at the tournament full of optimism after Neymar was declared fit after recovering from a broken foot. They depart Russia unfulfilled, and with Neymar's theatrics one of the talking points of the tournament. When Neymar went down inside the Belgium penalty area in the second half of this game, he was told in no uncertain terms by referee Milorad Mazic to get back on his feet. Brazil, who had an incredible 27 shots, might have enjoyed a different outcome but for an astonishing display by Thibaut Courtois. The Belgium goalkeeper produced a string of excellent saves particularly towards the end as the South Americans pressed for an equaliser. His finger-tip stop to keep out Neymar in the third minute of stoppage time was magnificent and added to Brazil's frustration after they had been denied a penalty following Vincent Kompany's challenge on Gabriel Jesus. Brazil are a much changed team since their embarrassing 7-1 semi-final exit to Germany four years ago. Nevertheless, this was another painful exit. Details |goals2=Fernandinho De Bruyne |goals2 = |stadium = Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance = 42,873 |referee = Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Brazil !width=70|Belgium |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |27||9 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |9||3 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |58%||42% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |8||4 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |14||16 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup knockout stage External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches